vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver the Hedgehog
|-|Silver= |-|Super Silver= Summary Silver the Hedgehog (シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shirubā za Hejjihoggu) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog hailing from at least two hundred years into the future where his role is to protect his time by changing the catastrophes of the past, thus preventing the ruining of his era. To aid him, Silver makes use of his psychokinesis, an ability from his time that is considered the norm, which allows him to move objects with the power of his mind. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 5-A, likely 4-A Name: Silver the Hedgehog, Silver Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Debuted in the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game. First canon appearance was in Sonic Rivals) Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Spin Dash, Time Travel, Flight via Telekinesis, Short-Range Teleportation, limited Telepathy (Can induce vertigo in his opponents) | All of the previous abilities on a massively enhanced scale, Can fly without using his telekinesis, Nigh-Invulnerability, A shield of psychokinetic energy that can catch projectiles and hurl them back with great force Attack Potency: City level (Fought on par with and even defeated Sonic, who fought Perfect Chaos and tanked city-sized explosions on the ARK) | At least Large Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Powered by the Chaos Emeralds) Speed: FTL in combat speed and flight (Can fight toe-to-toe with Sonic and Shadow without issue and could easily keep pace with Sonic in Generations. However, he is slower on the ground) | Unknown. At least FTL+, likely higher (Should be comparable to Super Sonic) Lifting Strength: Class 100 or higher with telekinesis (Gathered a building to city-block-sized ball of heavy debris and hurled it down a street without showing any signs of fatigue) | Class M (His psychic shield can pick up several asteroids at once and hurl them with immense force) Striking Strength: City Class | At least Large Planet Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: City level (Can deal and take hits from the most powerful characters in the series) | At least Large Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High (Was able to fight Shadow and not get too tired) | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with telekinesis. | Standard melee range. Planetary to interstellar with telekinesis. Standard Equipment: None | The Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Above average and skilled with his telekinesis, although he is somewhat gullible Weaknesses: Silver can be rather naive at times, and overusing his telekinesis fatigues him. He has limited in hand-to-hand combat compared to other fighters in the series and thus relies heavily on his telekinetic abilities to attack, leaving him at a disadvantage if caught in a wasteland. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psychokinesis:' The primary application of his powers, Silver picks up nearby objects and throws them as projectiles to bombard an opponent from a distance. Should his opponent get close he can also target them directly and throw them backward to force his foe to play catch-up. he can also use this ability on himself to simulate flight and can move himself at speeds comparable to Sonic and shadow. **'Psycho Smash:' One of his signature attacks, Silver charges up psychic energy in his body before releasing a powerful burst of psychokinetic power that knocks foes far away. Those caught in its path are paralyzed and flung helplessly across a distance proportional to the time spent charging. **'Psychic Knife:' Flings a wave of psychokinetic energy that emits electrical charges, paralyzing foes on contact. **'ESP/Psychic Control:' Silver places both hands on his forehead, charging up energy before releasing in it a massive dome that induces vertigo on all opponents, rendering them incapable of moving properly and allowing Silver to zip past them or pummel them without retaliation. *'Spin Attack:' Like Sonic and Shadow, Silver is able to quickly curl up into a ball and spin while moving to attack opponents and mow down obstacles. *'Spin Dash:' Silver curls up into a ball as her normally does but spins in place to build up speed for ramming a target at extremely high speeds. *'Homing Dash:' An aerial version of the Spin Dash that homes in on its target. Key: Silver | Super Silver Note: Although Silver first appeared in Sonic 2006, because of Sonic 2006's disputed canon status, Sonic Rivals is listed as his first canon appearance. However, since he has few feats outside of Sonic 2006, this profile will cover feats from both Sonic 2006 and his canon appearances. Gallery Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) Silver's Story - All Cutscenes 1080p File:IMG_4766.png|Concept Art Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Game Characters Category:Psychics Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Time Travelers Category:Sega Category:Mammals Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4